The present embodiments relate to a method for the simultaneous reception of magnetic resonance signals from two or more slices, a magnetic resonance apparatus and a computer program product.
Imaging methods represent important tools in medical technology. For example, magnetic resonance tomography (MRT) is characterized in the field of clinical imaging by high and variable soft-tissue contrasts. However, the performance of an MRT examination on an object under examination often requires a long scanning time (e.g. if there is a requirement to acquire a plurality of slices of the object under examination).